livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Pari Kalikasan (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Druid Level: 01 Experience: 0000 Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Common, Draconic, Druidic, Gnome, Sylvan Deity: Kaven (The Wanderer, Racoon) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (03 pts) (-2 Gnome) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) (+2 Gnome) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (13 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-4 pts) (+2 Gnome) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Roll HP) HP: 10 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Druid) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (02) + Shield (02*) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (01) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +05 = (01) + Misc (04) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (-01*) CMD: 10 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (-01*) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * Size: Small * Shield Bonus only when using Shortspear/Shield combo Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Scythe: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x4, Special: Trip Shortspear: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (01*) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: None * Size: Small Racial Traits Ability Adjutsments: +2 (CON), +2 (CHA), -2 (STR) Size: Small (+1 TH/AC, -1 CMB/CMD) Speed: 20' Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as Human in Low-Light Defensive Training: +4 Dodge to AC vs. Giant Type Gnome Magic: +1 DC to Save vs. Illusion spells Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Prestidigitation, Speak w/ Animals (1/Day, Save DC 10+SL+Cha Mod (0)) Hatred: +1 Attack vs. Reptilian/Goblinoid Illusion Resistance: +2 Saves vs. Illusion Keen Senses: +2 Perception Obsessive: +2 Craft Traps Weapon Familiarity: 'Gnome' Weapons are considered Martial Class Features Druid Nature Bond: Animal Companion (Tiger - Tagaiwi) Nature Sense: +2 KS: Nature & Survival Skill Checks Orisons: 0 Level Spells At-Will Wild Empathy: Diplomacy vs. Animals (1d20+Druid Lvl+Cha Mod) Feats Armor/Weapon Proficiencies: Light/Medium Armor & Shields (Non-Metal Only) Druid Weapons Combat Expertise: Trade Attack Bonus for Dodge AC Bonus (Level 01) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Druid) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft (Traps) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Obsessive) Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 03 1 3 -1 +4 (Tagaiwi Only) Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 07 1 3 1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 09 1 3 3 +2 (Keen Senses) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 05 1 3 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 03 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 1 -0 +4 (Small) Survival 09 1 3 3 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 07½ lb Heavy Wooden Shield 07 gp 05 lb Scythe 18 gp 05 lb Shortspear (2) 02 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 00½ lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Sunrod (5) 10 gp 05 lb Saddle (Exotic Riding) 30 gp 30 lb Saddlebags 04 gp 08 lb Artisan's Tools (MW) 55 gp 05 lb Total Weight: 26 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 67-115 Finances PP: 00 GP: 11 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 50 Height: 3'2" Weight: 37 lbs. Hair Color: Dark Orange Eye Color: Tawny Skin Color: Nut Brown Appearance: Neatly Groomed, Short Spikey Hair, Young Demeanor: Calm/Confident, but somewhat pushy; His humor is sometimes grating; Pari has spent much of his life alone or with his mentor (who also doesn't interact much with people) and as a result is a little socially awkward. Background: Pari was orphaned as an infant when his parents were attacked and killed by a black bear that had been conditioned to be 'people friendly.' Taken in by a nature priest who served as a warden of that region, Pari was raised into Druidic service and determined to prevent such unbalancing acts as killed his parents. Animal Companion TAGAIWI (CR 2) Male Tiger Medium Animal Initiative +7; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +6 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 14, AC(T) 13, AC(FF) 11 (+3 Dex, +1 natural) HP 14 (Max-2, +2 CON) Fort +4, Ref +6, Will +2 -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Spd 40 ft. Melee Bite (Tiger) +2 (1d6+1) and Claw x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) and Rake x2 (Tiger) +2 (1d4+1) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 13, Dex 17, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 15, Cha 10 BAB +1; CMB +2; CMD 15 (19 vs. Trip) Feats: Improved Initiative Tricks: Combat Riding (Attack, Come, Defend, Down, Guard, Heel) Attack Any Target Skills: Perception 1 (+6), Stealth 1 (+7) Encumbrance: 43 lbs (Light); 106 (Medium) when Pari is riding -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Combat Riding: Trick The animal has been trained to bear a rider into combat. Attack Any Target: Trick The animal will attack any creature on command. Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Adventure Log Example: Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approved: (07/04/2010) grufflehead *Approved: (07/09/2010) GlassEye Category:Approved Characters